Gleefan13
Emoangel.jpg|Its just...heavenly? Iloveyou.gif|I love you!! K0r2bn.gif|Poor Tina...not in the best clothes ever! 1.gif|Love the hat! Gaga.gif|Grrr...stay away from Puck! Kurt8888.gif|...This is awkward Gleefan13 is an active member of Wikia. He is openly gay. He has 2 cats named Midnight and Dusk. He is a pacifist. He also wants bullying to stop against LGBT kids. Personality He is a very caring and loving person, but we all have our moods and he gets moody sometimes. He only cares for his friends and family. Very sarcastic when it comes to sertain subjects such as jocks. He loves animals and his one cat Dusk was rescued. He donates money to the poor once in awhile to show his kindess. He gets angery when you make rude comments on his clothes. Summing up Chris's feelings: He is mostly caring and loving, but like everyone he gets moody. Bullying Since Chris is openly gay, he will of course be bullied and he finds it crazy that people that have a different sexuality have to be bullied. He has been bullied resently and has went to court for it on December 18, 2010. He won the court session and the bully whos name shall not be named has been suspended from school and has been forced to not attened extra curricualr activities. He supports The Trevor Project. He has started a school club to stop teen homophobia and bullying. People specificaly bullies hurt what they fear. As Kurt Hummel stated during a fight with Karofsky: That most straight guys nightmare that all gays are out to molest and convert straights which isn't true but i think straights do think that. So come together and stand up against bullying and support all LGBT teens. Likes *Glee *Singing *Dancing *Boots *Clean hair *Clothes *Skinny Jeans! *Reading *Drawing *Hair Styling *All my friends *Understanding people Dislikes *Jocks! *Obnoxious children *Glee haters *Bullying *Homophobia *Small spaces *Bugs! *Candy(somtimes) *Messy hair *Occasionally preps *Un-moisterized hands Fave Celeberties *Chris Colfer *Mark Salling *Andy Sixx *Adam Lamburt *Criss Angel *Neil Patrick Harris *Lady Gaga *Ke$ha *Katy Perry *Madonna *Ashley Tisdale *Holly Marie Combs Fave Shows *Charmed *Glee *Supernatural *Dancing With The Stars *The Real Housewives of New York, New Jersey, ect. *The Jersey Shore *Criminal Minds *Dog the Bounty Hunter *Project Runway *Millionaire Matchmaker Fave Songs *We R Who We R *Firework *California Gurls *Dynamite *Sweet Transvestite *Don't Rain On My Parade *Time Warp *Valerie *One of Us *You Love Is My Drug *Teenage Dream *4 Minutes *Tik Tok Fave Movies * The Rocky Horror Picture Show *Elf *The Proposal *The Blind Side *Hairspray *White Chicks Trivia *Loves the colors purple, maroon, and silver *Is and animal lover *Is openly gay *Likes listening to pop music *Has 2 cats *Wears many types of boots *Loves skinny jeans *Usually calls jocks: Neanderthuls, Cavemen, Apes, Marshmellow Brained Idiots, and Sweaty Mammoths *Is the 1 out of 2 openly gay kids at his school *Uses eyeliner constintly *Thinks sports are pointless moslty football which describe as a bunch of sweaty boys running into eachother for a ball...fun *Talks with his hands ALOT(no he isn't italian) *Plays the piano *Barely eats junk food *Can sing soprano, tenor, and baritone *Very good at verble fighting Category:Users Category:Users who ship Tike Category:Gleeks Category:Males Category:Glee Wiki Category:Anti-H8 Category:LGBT People Category:Verble Fighters Category:Emos Category:Users who ship Klaine Category:Gleek Category:Klaine Category:Glee